Contenu de Chatterbox FM
Cette page contient tous les dialogues de la station de radio Chatterbox FM de Grand Theft Auto III, traduit en français. Dialogues Dialogue 1: L'amateur de viande exotique Lazlow: "Bien, Liberty City, c'est votre radio talk-show Chatterbox, où votre opinion compte. C'est parti...Bonjour, vous êtes sur Chatterbox." L'auditeur: "Hé, vous n'avez jamais mangé d'opossum, c'est plutôt bon." Lazlow: "Euh, je ne peut pas dire que j'ai essayer." L'auditeur: "Bon sang, tu devrait essayer ça un jour mec, c'est bon. Les opossums, les ratons laveurs, même la viande de zèbre, c'est vraiment bon." Lazlow: "Euh, avez-vous quelque chose à dire ou..." L'auditeur: "Les pigeons. Les pigeons sont vraiment bon. Parfois, ils ont des notes sur eux...c'est comme...un biscuit chinois avec des ailes. Les écureuils ...les écureuils ne sont pas si bon...ils ont le goût de...poisson rouge...une viande vraiment filandreuse...Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?" Lazlow: "Euuuh, actuellement, Je ne peux pas dire que je fais ... euh ... mais si je mangerai beaucoup trop d'écureuil et que je prenais quelques kilos en trop, j’utiliserai le Dormatron ... contrairement aux autres appareils d'exercice qui vous demandent d'être éveillé, le Dormatron vous fait travailler pendant la nuit." Dialogue 2: La dame au faux nom Lazlow:Hé, c'était une bonne publicité. J'aime les publicités. Pas vous ? C'est Chatterbox, nous prenons votre appel tout de suite. Bonjour, vous êtes à l'écoute." L'auditeur: "Salut Lazlow, c'est votre vrai nom?" Lazlow: "Hein ? Évidemment que c'est mon vrai nom!" L'auditeur: "Êtes vous Hongrois?" Lazlow: "Heu..non, Je viens d'ici." L'auditeur: "Êtes vous sur que ce n'est pas un faux nom pour la radio, comme Andy ou Bobo? Je pense que tous ces gens de la radio ont de faux noms !" Lazlow: "Avez-vous une question, ou vous voulez juste ... restez ici toute la journée et parler de mon nom ?" L'auditeur: "Non, c'est tout. J'aime ce show, Laslow. ou Mark. ou John. Or Beverly, peut importe votre nom." Dialogue 3: Le végétarien Lazlow: "Bien, nouvelle appelant, vous êtes sur Chatterbox. A quoi vous penser?" L'auditeur: "Aux navets. Aux légumes-racines. Vous savez, les carottes albinos comme on les appelle à la maison." Lazlow: "Okay, voila le problème: ce n'est pas "Gardering with Maurice", c'est plus tard !" L'auditeur: "Nooon, il s'est envolé. Il ment, je le sais. J'ai essayer de faire un hybride entre une pêche et un Pékinois nain pendant deux ans. C'est impossible...impossible, je dis." Dialogue 4: Jane Lazlow: "Bon, en parlant d'impossible, Jane de Cedar Grove est sur la ligne, et elle veut parler de combien il est difficile d'être un parent aujourd'hui. Bonjour Jane ..." Jane: "Salut Lazlow, j'aime le show, c'est mon premier appel. Je voudrais dire quelque chose à propos des jeux vidéos, qui déforment l'esprit de nos enfants. Le chien de mon fils, Bugle, s'est fais renversé par un camion, et il a demandé "Maman, où est le bouton Reset ?" Les enfants de nos jours pensent que la vie est un jeu vidéo. Mais ce n'est pas un jeu Lazlow. C'est très, très sérieux. J'ai laissé mes enfants jouer à des jeux vidéos, et maintenant, ils courent à travers la maison pour récupérer des pièces d'or. Ça apprend à nos enfants à chasser de l'argent. Mon aîné joue à ce nouveau jeu vidéo, appelé Pogo the Monkey..." Lazlow: "Oui, j'en ai entendu parlé..." Jane: "Le professeur d'atelier m'a appelé aujourd'hui, et Sam faisait une canon-banane fait maison en classe, et a été dans la rue avec jusqu'à un fast-food. Et c'est à cause des jeux vidéo. Lazlow ... la vie n'a pas de bouton de réinitialisation !" Lazlow: "D'accord, mais cela montre..." *biiiiip* "j'adore ce bouton." Dialogue 5: Le toxicomane Lazlow: "Vous savez, il n'y jamais de temps mort dans ce show. Surtout si vous êtes dans notre démographique clé." Donald Love: "Love Media. Rassemble les gens, et le meilleur divertissement ainsi." Lazlow: "Bien, bonjour nouvel auditeur, vous êtes sur Chatterbox." Appelant: "Je voudrais parler du SPANK. Les gens disent que c'est mauvais. Ce n'est pas mauvais du tout. Pourquoi vous ne parlez pas ? Oh, vous pensez que je suis bizarre ? Que je plane ? Hello ? Répond moi, tapette !" Lazlow: "Euh... Quel est votre question ?" Appelant: "SPANK ! SPANK SPANK ! SPANK !" Lazlow: "Eh-eh, qu'en est-il? Je veux dire que ce n'est pas vraiment une question. Les questions commencent généralement avec des mots tels que «comment» et «pourquoi», et ils finissent avec votre voix qui fait comme ça ..." Appelant: "Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Je sais où vous travaillez ! Vous êtes juste comme tous le reste!" Lazlow: "Comment ça?" Appelant: "Les mots sont mal, mec. Et le dentifrice, ils l'utilisent pour nous contrôler. Pourquoi pensez-vous que toutes les publicités vous disent de vous brosser les dents deux fois par jour ? Je.. J'ai lu des livres !" Lazlow: "Et quels livres vous ont dit que le dentifrice était maléfique?" Appelant: "Les prothèses dentaires, le Diable, et la grande cavité Cover-up, par Jay Phillip Higgenbottom. Si vous aviez vu ce que j'ai vu, et si vous avez entendu ce que j'ai entendu, vous ne vous brosseriez plus jamais les dents!" Lazlow: "Je suppose que vous êtes une de ces personnes qui dit que le soda light vous fait devenir fou à long terme..." Appelant: "Je te l'ai dit avant mec, ne te moque pas de moi ! Mes taxes payent ton salaire, tapette !" Lazlow: "Sir, euh, c'est une station de radio commerciale détenue par Love Media. Les recettes publicitaires paient mon salaire. Et sur cette note, ça fait deux minutes complètes depuis une pub, mais je tiens à dire que je pourrais recommander Equinox de Zaibatsu Pharmaceuticals... nous serons de retour après ces messages importants ..." Appelant: "Traître !" Dialogue 6: Les personnes de petite taille Lazlow: "Parfait, on est de retour sur Chatterbox, appelez-nous sur la Chatterline, et dîtes-nous à quoi vous pensez. Ligne 4, Vous êtes sur Chatterbox..." Appelant 1: "VIVE LES LIBERTY CITY COCKS!!!" Lazlow: "Aah, c'est charmant, merci. Nouvelle appelant, vous êtes sur Chatterbox." Appelant 2: "Le dernier gars disais que des conneries. Tout le monde sait les femmes sont faites de sable." Lazlow: "Okay, génial, un autre fou. Hello, nouvel appelant, vous êtes sur Chatterbox." Appelant 3: "Ouais, vous parliez des petites personnes et leurs attitudes. Bien, tu sais, tu aurais une attitude aussi, si tu ne pouvais pas atteindre ces foutus rayons à fromages dans l'épicerie." Lazlow: "Oui, je veux dire, parfois, c'est comme si le monde entier était contre vous, je veux dire..." Appelant 3: "Tu sais, on ne parle pas de toi ! Quel genre d’égocentrique est tu ? Tu as ton propre show, tu ne peut pas laisser les autres parler pour une fois ? Vous êtes tous les mêmes les géants, 'oh, je suis grand, je suis si important, écoutez-moi parler à propos de mes trucs importants. Je pense que je vais mettre ça sur l’étagère du haut, hey, il fait quel temps en bas ? Comment ça va petite chose ? Peut-tu attraper ça. Pourquoi est-tu si triste, le nain?' Qui pensez vous être ?!?!? Les gens de petite taille sont des gens aussi!!" Dialogue 7: L'homme aux armes Lazlow: "Parfait, un autre gagnant sur Chatterbox. Aujourd'hui, nous parlons de tout, il semble. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire sur quoi que soit, appeler tout de suite. Bonjour auditeur. Vous êtes sur Chatterbox." Appelant: "Ouais, salut, j'aime le show, j'aime entendre les opinions des gens, c'est ce qui a fait de ce grand pays. Les gens. Et les opinions. Et d'autres choses. Et plus important, les armes. J'ai vu des gens pleurnicher sur «les armes à feu tuent des gens," les armes ne tuent pas les gens, la mort tue les gens. Demandez à un docteur, c'est un fait médical. Vous ne pouvez pas mourir d'une balle. Vous pouvez mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque ou d'une défaillance d'un organe ou d'une hémorragie majeure, mais un petit morceau de métal n'est pas le problème. D'ailleurs, je n'utilise que ma mitrailleuse dans la sécurité de ma propre maison et de la voiture. Je ne fait de mal à personne. Et les pays qui n'ont pas les armes ne sont américain." Lazlow: "V-vous savez que c'est un bon point. Les pays qui n'ont pas d'armes ne sont pas américains. Vous savez, si plus de personne avez d'armes, nous aurions moins de fusillades dans ce pays." Dialogue 8: Taxes Lazlow: "Bien, nous somme sur la ligne 2, bonjour auditeur, vous êtes sur Chatterbox." Appelant: "Ouais, je voudrais dire quelque chose sur les taxes." Lazlow: "Vous voulez dire...l'état ? [jeu de mot avec Texas]" Appelant: "Non, les taxes. Ouais, vous savez, regardez, les taxes sont vraiment mauvais. Mon père a travaillé toute sa vie, il a joué à la loterie, et maintenant la État veut lui faire payer des impôts sur l'argent qu'il a gagner. Vous savez, achetez vos propres billets de loterie, hé !" Lazlow: "Bon point, c'est une leçon pour nous tous." Dialogues 9: L’Anglais Lazlow: "Bien, bonjour, vous êtes sur Chatterbox." Appelant: "Salut Lazlow, c'est mon premier appel. J'ai récemment déménagé à Liberty City depuis Hampshire, en Angleterre." Lazlow: "Oh vraiment? Comment vous appréciez ça? Je veux dire, c'est difficile de s'habituer à la langue ? Vous parler anglais très bien." Appelant: "Oh merci Lazlow. Oui, j'aime cette endroit. Il y a une chose très différent et plutôt inquiétante. Quand j'étais un garçon en Angleterre, j'avais une nounou. Elle étais très strict, Lazlow." Lazlow: "Ouais, bien, je veux dire qu'il y a de bon moyen de garder les enfants en Amérique, euuuuh...vous voyez?" Appelant: "Oui, oui j'en suis sur. Mais, mais le truc Lazlow, quand, quand je suis un vilain, je, je, je...je me fessé. M...ma nounou...ma nounou voulais me fesser...quand j'étais vilain, et maintenant...maintenant Freddy a besoin d'une nounou, parce que quand Freddy est vilain, il à besoin d'être fesser." Lazlow: "Eh bien, il y a certains psychologues pour enfants, qui dirais probablement que la fessée peut être nocif pour le développement affectif de l'enfant." Appelant: "Bé .. bé... bêtise absolue, Lazlow. C'est très agréable. Freddy a besoin d'une nounou. Il a besoin d'une nounou Lazlow, car Freddy a été un très vilain garçon." Lazlow: "Quel...quel age a votre fils?" Appelant: "Excuser moi?" Lazlow: "Quel age a votre fils?" Appelant: "Je n'ai pas d'enfant! Je ne peux pas supporter les marmots! Mais Freddy a besoin d'une nounou..." Lazlow: "Bon, ça suffit! Bon Dieu, qui a donné à ce type une carte verte?" Dialogue 10: Sinus et cosinus Lazlow: "C'est Chatterbox, nous avons parlez des personnes de petite taille, de nounous, taxes et d'autre chose chose saine que vous voudriez abordez. Hello, vous êtes sur Chatterbox." Appelant: "J'écoutais l'appelant sur les impôts. Ses points de vue sont un peu extrême. Comment voulez-vous être un membre responsable de la société si vous ne comprenez pas comment le gouvernement dépense votre argent? Pourquoi les gens ont peur des chiffres? Sinus et cosinus sont deux incroyables et élégantes découvertes de l'humanité. Je veux dire, le système de coordonnées cartésien à une puissance élémentaire je trouve tonique et même sexy. Et je n'ai pas honte de le dire." Lazlow: "Très bien, merci pour l'appel. Maintenant que nous avons perdu 98% de notre public nous allons récompenser les 2% restant avec une publicité. lorsque nous reviendrons, nous aurons en studio un invité spécial, spécial parce qu'il promeut cette station de radio. Rappelez-vous, ce n'est pas un conflit d'intérêts si nous possédons toutes les stations radio de la ville. Nous serons de retour après ce message." Dialogue 11: Fernando Martinez Lazlow: "Et maintenant c'est avec plaisir que j’accueille Fernando Martinez, qui dit ici être le fondateur de 'Fernando's New Beginnings,' une nouvelle façon révolutionnaire de sauvé votre mariage. Fernando, bonjour." Fernando: "Le plaisir est pour moi Lazlow. C'est un honneur d'être ici, je me sens bénie." Lazlow: "Euh, merci, parlé moi donc de "Fernando's New Beginnings"." Fernando: "Sincèrement Lazlow, c'est un miracle, une bénédiction. .C'est une révolution dans le guidage de mariage. Pour mon peuple, le mariage est ... comment vous dire ... sacré. Le lien entre le père et la mère ... elle est faite au ciel. Et dans la chambre à coucher ... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire Lazlow: "Euh...Je pense que...he..." Fernando: "Pour mon peuple, c'est la chose la plus saint, la plus sacrée imaginables. Comme une église. Pourtant, pour que ce soit un mariage heureux, il doit aussi être comme un bordel. La femme, elle doit être de nombreuses arts. Des compétences pour s'occuper de la maison , cuisiner, changer les couches des bébés, et .... elle doit aussi être une catin. Une renarde dans la chambre. Imaginatif, exotique, toujours fraiche. C'est impossible... vous changez les couches et puis vous êtes une femme de chambre française? Fernando pense pas. Fernando sait que non. " Lazlow: "Eh bien, je veux dire, vous savez, c'est un problème de vielles personnes, je veux dire, comment gardez-vous l'excitation dans un mariage?" Fernando: "L'excitation, exactement! Passion, danger ... Comment, Lazlow, comment? Dites-moi comment et je vous donne ... un gros, gros bisou! Comme je le donnerais à une femme. Mais je ne vais pas vous donner un gros baiser, pas un baiser comme je donne à une femme, ou même à un âne. Parce que, parce que ... vous ne savez pas!" Lazlow: "Eh bien, je veux dire dans ce cas, l'ignorance...euh...semble être une bonne chose...je... Je n'étais pas vraiment pour l'embrasser... ou que je veux dire ... " Fernando: "Pourquoi pas Lazlow? Je ne suis pas attractif? Je ne suis pas irrésistible,même pour vous? Eh bien, peu importe. Pourquoi parler de baiser de toute façon ?" Lazlow: "Je...C'est vous qui en avait parlé !" Fernando: "Non, mon ami ... vous dites que vous voulez pas m'embrasser. Je parlais comment dire, hypothétiquement. Vous prenait ça personnellement. Il y a une grande différence. Si je dis: «Imaginez si votre femme était laide», vous pouvez hocher la tête. Mais si je dis, 'hé Lazlow, votre femme, elle ressemble au dîner d'hier après que je l'ai mangé. "Vous n'apprécierez pas. Il y a une grande différence, mon ami. " Lazlow: "'Peut importe..." Fernando: "Le mariage est impossible, Lazlow. Si un homme était né un ange, c'est peut-être possible, mais un homme...est né...un homme. Et un homme ayant des besoins...il a besoin d'une femme pour rentrer ses bébés dans leurs lits, mais pour son lit, il a besoin de quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de magique. Un rêve. Sueño ..." Lazlow: "Alors il commence à flirter avec sa secrétaire, il l’amène boire un verre, une chose mène à une autre, et avant que vous savez, il a trouvé toutes sortes d'utilisations pour le mobilier de bureau. " Fernando: "Exactement Lazlow. Je sais ce que vous êtes. Je le vois dans vos yeux. Un vagabond. Un rêveur. Un homme qui a des besoins. Mais encore, je peux vous sauver. Et je peux sauver votre mariage "." Lazlow: "Eh-hé, mon mariage n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé, hé hé !" Fernando: "Hey, vous êtes le seul a mentionner la jolie assistante et le mobilier de bureau, et l'ay-caramba mon ami. Écoutez, Lazlow, et écouter très attentivement. Votre mariage est un cadeau, c'est un cadeau d'en haut. Vous êtes un homme, je pense que nous voyons maintenant que vous n'êtes pas un ange. Je peux vous sauver. Car lorsque l'homme, il voit la femme grosse, laide, avec les couches sales et les bébés sales et le balai-brosse, qui sait quoi d'autre, il ne pense pas lit conjugal, il pense à ce que vous pensez sur votre jolie assistante. Nous savons déjà ça, voyez vous." Lazlow: "Aahh...continuer..." Fernando: "Mais Lazlow, et si vous agissez dans votre fantaisie. Pour votre petit secrétaire avec la jupe courte et les beaux yeux et le sourire "Viens-ici-et-fait-le" et puis ce que mon ami? Qu'est-ce donc?" Lazlow: "Euh...Je reçois un procès pour harcèlement sexuel !" Fernando: "Si vous êtes chanceux, mon ami. Mais vous, plus probablement, votre mariage est fichu. Votre bien-aimé, elle vous hait. Votre jolie secrétaire, elle veut que vous soyez son homme. Vous revenir ici à la case départ. Mon ami, vous, et un millier d'hommes comme vous, pour moi, une fois qu'il en était ainsi, mais un jour, je conduisais ma voiture, et je me rends compte, "Fernando, tu es bénis !" Vous êtes un miracle, un millier de miracles en un. Vous sauver le mariage, et vous sauver l'homme. Vous ne mettez pas le premier mariage, et vous ne mettez pas cet homme. Peut-être, nous l'appelons "homme marié". Ensuite, je pense à moi-même...non... c'est un mauvais nom! Ça sonne vraiment stupide. Ensuite, je pense appelé ça "Fernando's New Beginnings". Parce que c'est ... ce qu'il est. Un nouveau départ Lazlow." Lazlow: "Alors, comment cela fonctionne ?" Fernando: "C'est un miracle Lazlow, un miracle. Un homme est un bon père, un mari aimant, le gagnant du pain ... six jours et demi par semaine. Sur la demi-journée libre, je lui sauve la vie." Lazlow: "Comment ?" Fernando: "En lui donnant ce dont il a besoin ... dans un environnement contrôlé. Je lui donne la passion." Lazlow: "Quoi ... avec vous? Cela sonne un peu comme un marché limité!" Fernando: "Lazlow, vous êtes très préjudiciable, et je ne suis pas comme ça. Mais non, pas avec moi. Passion pour la vie. Passion pour l'amour. Passion pour les femmes. Qu'il peut prendre avec sa femme à la maison, bien sûr." Lazlow: "Quoi, est-ce que vous agissez comme un proxénète?" Fernando: "Pas un proxénète petit homme, un sauveur. Dans un environnement contrôlé j'introduis l'homme à un plaisir qu'il a perdu. Et vraiment, les résultats sont remarquables. Avec mes conseils unique, un millier de mariages ont été sauvés, et un million de plus pourraient être sauvées, tous les jours.." Lazlow: "Eh-heh...et...et est-ce que les femmes sont au courants?" Fernando: "Dans leurs cœurs, Lazlow, elles savent qu'elle sont sauvée." Lazlow: "Euh ... ok. Nous allons ouvrir les lignes. Si vous avez des questions pour Fernando Martinez, l'orientation de mariage exotique fait facilement, appeler nous maintenant...hein... hey cool, nous avons un appelant sur la ligne 1. Appelant, vous êtes sur Chatterbox." Jerry: "Salut Lazlow, hé Fernando. Jerry de mon nom, et je suis un appelant pour la première fois, et je voulais juste dire "hey Lazlow, vous avez été vraiment difficile sur Fernando tout à l'heure". Je vais vous dire une chose ... il est un faiseur de miracle! Il a sauvé mon mariage ... et j'ai épousé un bus d'une femme! Maintenant, je ne me sens pas malade chaque fois que j'ouvre mes yeux!" Fernando: "Lazlow, vous voyez? Je me souviens bien de Jerry. Il est venu comme un homme brisé. Mais une moitié d'un homme ... une «hom», si vous voulez. Il n'avait plus de "me', et son mariage le tuer! Où est la passion? Elle est partie, remplacée par la laideur. Vous voyez Lazlow...Mme Jerry...elle n'est pas une jolie dame! Elle ressemble plus à une tigre, grand et velu, mais fertile. Elle a donnée à Jerry cinq enfants. Mais elle est encore plus grosse. Il ne ressent aucune fierté en lui-même. Il n'a pas de fierté dans son mariage. Il a honte de cette merveilleuse dame, qui lui porte tant de jeunes. Et il vient à moi, et il pleure... "Fernando, sauver mon mariage, j'aime ma femme ... même si elle est une grosse truie !" Et je lui est dis «Jerry, vous êtes un homme. C'est un devoir d'homme d'aimer sa femme...même si elle est comme une ferme". Maintenant, Jerry est sauvé. Lazlow: "En...couchant avec d'autres femmes." Fernando: "Tout ce qu'il faut pour sauver une belle union. Une bénédiction." Lazlow: "Une belle union par un ... un adultère et Queen Kong! C'est génial. Donc euh ... qui est sur la ligne maintenant?" Janice: "Salut Lazlow, c'est Janice. J'aime le spectacle, et j'ai toujours voulu appeler, mais vous m'offensez aujourd'hui. Qui est cette ordure que vous avez sur le plateau ?" Lazlow: "Hé Janice, je partage votre inquiétude...le studio...m'a un peu forcé!" Fernando: "Hey, regardez-vous monsieur, et vous, Janice, pourquoi êtes-vous si laide ? Votre mari, il ne vous rend pas heureux?" Janice: "Non, c'est un idiot! Et un salaud !" Fernando: "Mais il est sans doute un bon papa, et tu as l'air très joli, en colère, et un peu d'une "je-sais-tout", mais une très jolie dame. C'est le truc, Lazlow. Les femmes, elles pensent que le New Beginnings est seulement pour les hommes ! Mais non, c'est pour les femmes aussi ! Pour Janice, si son mari va à New Beginnings, il pense que vous êtes merveilleux, une fois de plus, et, dans le cas extrême, peut-être qu'elle vient de travailler pour moi. Et elle obtenir un nouveau départ elle-même! Elle découvrir l'excitation et la passion pour elle seule. Écoutez, Janice, tu m'appelles ... cinco-cinco-cinco-nueve dos-nueve-dos" Lazlow: "Eh....écouter... n'essayer pas de "proxénisé" mes auditeurs!" Fernando: "C'est un mot très laid. Une parodie. Je fait des miracles, Senor, pas le proxénétisme! Je sauve, je donne la passion de retour! Et vous feriez mieux de regarder vous-même mon ami, parce que pour mon peuple, nous prenons ces insultes très personnellement. Et puis, vous n'avez plus M. Talk-show, mais M. Qui-découpe-ma-langue." Lazlow: "Eh-eh ... quelle est votre peuple de toute façon? Je..Hein...de quel endroit exotique venez-vous?!?" Fernando: "Je suis...Je suis d’Amérique latine." Lazlow: "He, l'Amérique latine est un grand endroit mon ami. Ou ça en Amérique latine ?" Fernando: "Je n'ai pas besoin d'écouter les insultes. J'ai la fierté, j'ai eu un appel. Beaucoup sont appelés, mais peu sont choisis, mon ami. Et j'ai été appelé, et choisi, de faire un miracle!" Lazlow: "Donc, euh ... euh ... D'où vous avez été appelés, Fernando??" Fernando: "Hors de l'état, d'accord, vous êtes heureux maintenant? Je ne suis pas un réel sud-américain, mais je fournis de véritable passion latine. Je travaille les miracles, tous les jours. Écoutez...femmes, enfants ...si votre mari, si votre papa, il pas heureux, envoyer le pour moi, Fernando, en échange de quelques heures par semaine... je vous donne le monde!!!" Lazlow: "Partez, vous êtes juste un proxénète pas cher, sortais de mon studio!!!" Fernando: "Je sauve votre père...Je sauve votre maris...C'est un miracle...!!!" Lazlow: "Fichez le camp...!!!" Fernando: "C'est un miracle!!!" Dialogue 12: L'homme aux fessées Lazlow: "Et maintenant c'est l'heure pour une publicité du propriétaire de la station Donald Love." Donald Love: "Bonjour. Mon nom est Donald Love. Vous écouté une station Love Media. Apprécié !" Lazlow: "Bon, nous sommes de retour ici sur Chatterbox, l'émission de radio qui ne vieillit jamais. Je suis Lazlow, avec les oreilles ouvertes et un esprit fermé. Bonjour, vous êtes à l'écoute, quel est votre nom ?" Appelant: "Je veux parler de la fessées !" Lazlow: "Oh seigneur...pas un autre...!" Appelant: "Je dis que fessée les enfants est la seule façon de leurs apprendre le bien du mal." Lazlow: "Donc vous pensez que l'enseignement des enfants à un âge précoce que la violence est la solution aux problèmes les fera devenir de bon membres de notre société." Appelant: "Exactement! Je savais que vous me comprenez Lazlow! Mon papa utilisé couler du goudron sur moi. Une fois, il m'a frappé si fort que ma rate est tombé de mon oreille. Cela ne m'a pas faire de mal. Regardez-moi maintenant, je suis le meilleur gars pour lutter contre les parasites dans l'est de Portland. J'ai tué plus de rats, les cafards et la vermine que vous pouvez imaginer, et je l'aime. C'est un grand pays, je ne serais pas où je suis aujourd'hui si mon papa ne m'avait pas battre insensé." Lazlow: "Hehh ... qu'est-ce que vous raconter ? Mec, je commence à croire ce gars sur le fluorure dans l'eau potable! Écoutez ... si il reste une personne saine d'esprit dans Liberty City qui peut entendre ma voix, s'il vous plaît, appelez le show en ce moment, c'est un SOS, quitté la ville!" Dialogues 13: Abeilles tueuse Lazlow: "Bonjour appelant, vous êtes à l'écoute. Vous êtes sain d'esprit!?! Eh-eh ... vous êtes un interlocuteur sain d'esprit?!?" Appelant: "Absolument Lazlow. Abeilles Tueuses!" Lazlow: "A..Abeilles Tueuses!?" Appelant: "Oui, les abeilles tueuses! Saviez-vous que la migration actuelle vers le nord se poursuit, nous serons tous morts en 3 ans?!? Voulez-vous devenir le souper d'une abeille?!? Non! C'est pourquoi nous devons agir maintenant! Les abeilles tueuses doivent être arrêtés!" Lazlow: "Je me demande pourquoi plus de gens ne parlent pas de cela. Je veux dire, des essaims abeilles tueuses, ça semble assez grave !" Appelant: "Aah ... mais les abeilles tueuses sont rien en comparaison de fourmis! Vous ne pouvez pas les tuer! Ils sont comme des moutons, ils vont prendre le relais!!" Lazlow: "D'accord, merci appelant." Dialogue 14: C.R.A.P Lazlow: "Bien, merci appelant. Les fourmis, les abeilles tueuses, les grosses personnes, qu'est-ce qui vous affligent? Appelez maintenant! Chatterbox, bonjour, vous êtes à l'écoute..." Appelant: "Euh oui...J'aimerais dire quelque chose à propos de ces gens maudits dans les trains et les bus dans cette ville qui beuglent sur et dans leurs téléphones cellulaires. Je suis vraiment heureux d'entendre parler de ce que vous ayez pour le dîner ! Ce que nous devrions faire, c'est les regrouper et les mettre sur une île. Je suis le président d'un groupe appelé "Citizens Raging Against Phones"." Lazlow: "CRAP?!?" [En anglais crap veut dire "merde"] Appelant: "Exactement!" Lazlow: "Votre organisation est appelée "Merde",...q...quel genre de crétin êtes-vous...vous voulez personnes autour de vous pour utiliser un téléphone?!? Mais vous...vous appeler sur un téléphone p...pour parlez au monde à ce sujet! Je...Je veux dire, combien de personnes sont là dans cette "Merde" ?" Appelant: "Citizens are raging against phones, Lazlow!!" Lazlow: "Combien de gens ?" Appelant: "Il ya trois d'entre nous. Il est difficile d'organiser des réunions sans les téléphones cependant. Nous avons dû recourir à des pigeons voyageurs, et ils continuent de disparaître." Lazlow: "Et vous parler avec moi avec quoi ? Qu'est-ce ... qu'est ce que c'est dans votre main? "?" Appelant: "Je ne suis pas le problème ! Vous êtes ! Et vous perpétué la chute de l'humanité ! Liberty City était grande avant que les téléphones ruine tout!" Lazlow: "Liberty City était une église, un pâturage et 3 maisons lorsque le téléphone a été inventé!" Appelant: "Menteur !!" Lazlow: "Vous êtes le menteur!" Appelant: "Ouh le menteur, ouh le menteur !" Lazlow: "Mais...vous avez trois ans?!?" Appelant: "Lazlow est un menteur, Lazlow est un menteur! Je parie que ce n'est même pas votre vrai nom." Lazlow: "La ferme !!" Appelant: "Vous, la ferme!!" Lazlow: "Idiot!" Appelant: "Na na nanére !" Lazlow: "Ohh...Passons à la pub !" Dialogue 15: Le festival de marionnettes Lazlow: "Bon, nous sommes de retour sur Chatterbox, nous allons...euh... aller à la Chatterline... bonjour, appelant... vous êtes sur Chatterbox." Appelant: "Lazlow, je voudrais juste avertir vos téléspectateurs..." Lazlow: "...Ok...il s'agit d'une émission de radio, nous n'avons pas de téléspectateurs... nous avons des auditeurs ..." Appelant: "... Euh ... d'accord ... de toute façon, Lazlow, je voulais juste mettre vos téléspectateurs au courant du premier festival de marionnettes internationale est le mois prochain au parc des expositions, mec. Si vous êtes intéressé à devenir un maître de la marionnette, ou un ventriloque, vous devez absolument venir mec, ça va être une tuerie !" Lazlow: "Hé, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait beaucoup de demande pour des spectacles de marionnettes de nos jours." Appelant: "Oh mec, tu vis sous un rocher? Les gars avec des marionnettes obtiennent les nanas ! Je prends mon singe marionnette au parc tout le temps, nous jouons au Footbag ensemble, il est excellent ! Mais de toute façon mon gars, au festival de marionnettes international, nous allons avoir des ateliers sur des marionnettes à doigt aussi ! "Bonjour Pétunia la Rose, rencontre Barney le pouce...". marionnettes à cordes, marionnettes à tringle... mec ça va swinguer !" Lazlow: "Eh-he...ok, merci." Appelant: "Au plaisir de vous y voir, Lazlow. Hey en passant, pouvez-vous me donner le numéro de ce type, Fernando?" Lazlow: "Naan... Je suis désolé, Fernando n'a pas payé ses factures à notre service ad-vente. Mais voici quelqu'un qui a fait. Et ils nous a payés en piles de vieux gruau et de guinées d'or, nous serons de retour après ceci..." Dialogue 16: Le nudiste Lazlow: "Bon Liberty City, vous écoutez Chatterbox, le show qui est la raison numéro un... pour le succès d'Internet. Très bien, prenons un appel... qui est sur la ligne?" Appelant: "Vêtement !" Lazlow: "Qu...quoi à ce sujet?!" Appelant: "Vêtement !" Lazlow: "Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ??" Appelant: "Lazlow... les vêtement ! Les vêtement, Lazlow! Je les déteste, je les déteste !" Lazlow: "Euh...nous sommes... nous sommes ouvert à tous les avis sur Chatterbox, qui est euh ... la première station d’appels de Liberty City. Mais ... pourquoi vous n'aimez pas les vêtements ...?" Appelant: "Je les détestes, ils sont tellement contraignant! Je veux dire un lion ne porte pas de vêtements? Et le lion est le roi de la jungle ! Alors, pourquoi ne puis-je, un humble citoyen, me balader nu!?!" Lazlow: "Eh bien, je peut dire que je crois qu'un lion a deux avantages distincts par rapport à vous. Premièrement, vous dites un roi, et donc il peut exercer la prérogative royale de ne pas porter des vêtements, et deux, c'est un chat, et donc il n'en pas à avoir, et trois... maintenant que j'y pense... si vous voulez essayer d'habiller un lion...je... je suppose que ce que nous apprenons est que la vie peut être un peu injuste parfois!" Appelant: "Je suis nu, Lazlow!! Je suis nu!!" Lazlow: "Je...vous savez...je n'avez vraiment envie de savoir ça !" Appelant: "Pourquoi Lazlow, pourquoi? Ça vous offense ? Je suis né nu, je vais mourir nu! Je vais vivre nu! Alors ! Il n'y a rien de mal à être nu! C'est tellement vivifiant de sentir le cuir chaud d'une chaise ... ou le vent frais du nord sur votre corps nu." Lazlow: ". Je...Je...Je vais devoir vous interrompre ..." Appelant: "Vous ne croyez pas en la liberté d'expression... et la liberté d'information ? Non, bien sûr que vous ne le faites pas ... tout ce que vous croyez c'est en les boissons allégées ! Je suis nu et il n'y a pas une fichue chose que vous pouvez faire à ce sujet! Je suis nu et je me sens vraiment très bien !" [Les deux premières phrase sont basés sur un jeu de mot entre free expression ("liberté d'expression") et free drink(boissons allégées)] Lazlow: "D...de quoi sur l'hiver !?!" Appelant: "Que voulez vous dire ?" Lazlow: "Vous savez...je veux d...En hiver! Quand le vent souffle, et c'est vraiment froid...Je veux dire... vous vous geler comme un crétin attentant que vos parties deviennent bleu ??" Appelant: "Je suis né nu et je mourrais nu !!" Lazlow: "Eh-eh... et tout sera ratatiné par le bruit des choses!" Appelant: "L'hiver a été inventé par les compagnies de vêtements! Les vêtements sont inutiles. Ils sont laids! Avez-vous déjà cuisiné tout nu??" Lazlow: "Nah... Regarder comme cela mène à rien, parce que je veux dire, nous avons beaucoup d'autres personnes qui attendent pour parler de choses réaliste ici...!" Appelant: "La nudité est réel! Ouvrez vos yeux! Enlevez votre pantalon, venez! Venez Lazlow, vous pouvez être une figure de proue pour les naturistes de Liberty City ! Nous avons le plus de membres pour la première fois depuis 1977. La nudité est de retour! Beaucoup de gens sont dans la nudité et comprennent vraiment le côté spirituel." Lazlow: "Quoi?!? Sortir avec des tas de nanas à poil? Je veux dire que je vois le plaisir en lui-même, mais ... Je pense vraiment que les vêtements ont des avantages distincts. Comme... comme éviter les accidents lorsqu'on cuisine, ou...ou lorsque vous travaillez sur un bâtiment...!" Appelant: Nous ne sommes pas échangistes! Il ne s'agit pas de sexe. Il s'agit d'être un avec le monde."" Lazlow: "Super, mec. Embrasse un arc-en-ciel..." Dialogue 17: Donald Love Lazlow: "C'est l'heure pour une publicité de Donald Love." Donald Love: "Bonjour. Je suis Donald Love. Sous ma direction, Love Media a émergé comme le conglomérat de médias américain ayant gérés la plus forte croissance de ces cinq dernières années. Avec des journaux, stations de radio et de télévision à travers les États-Unis et le monde libre, aux côtés d'un large éventail d'intérêts industriels et technologiques, nous, Love Media fait en sorte que vous obtenez la vérité derrière l'histoire, à chaque fois. Des films à la nourriture pour chien, de la radio à la musique pop, vous pouvez être sûr de indépendance, de la qualité diffuser chaque fois que vous nous écouté. C'est pourquoi nous sommes le rapide fournisseur de câble et d'assurance santé dans le nord-est. Et c'est pourquoi notre nouveau satellite en Chine est quelque chose que tous les Américains peuvent être fiers. Ici, à Love Media, nous sommes fiers de ce que nous avons fait pour aider l'Amérique, et pour aider les Américains qui travaillent dur à se détendre. Pour des opportunités d'investissement ou des informations au sujet de notre nouveau service de télévision interactive, s'il vous plaît aller à www.lovemedia.tv ...." Lazlow: "Ooh, je me sens tout chaud et confus." Dialogue 18 : Bob de Pike Creek Lazlow'': "Bien, allons à la ligne 8, salut appelant , quel est votre nom ?" '''Bob: "Bob. Bob de Pike Creek." Lazlow'': "Hé, euh...Quoi de neuf, Bob de Pike Creek?" '''Bob: "Eh bien, j'écoute votre émission, il y a toujours des gens sur les problèmes dans les écoles. Armes à feu, gens manifestent un manque de respect pour les enseignants, la drogue ... les écoles sont un endroit de naissance pour le crime, est-ce pas?!?" Lazlow'': "Eh bien, je suppose que ce qu'il semble être !" '''Bob: "Eh bien, j'ai une vraaaie solution, simple ! Arrêter les. Arrêtez les écoles et vous arrêtez le problème. Plus d'enseignants morts, plus d'étudiants en colère." Lazlow'': "Bien, mais vous pensez pas que..." '''Bob: "Non, jamais! Maintenant, écoutez-moi! C'est parfaitement logique! Ces jours-ci, ils se plaignent beaucoup, mais vous savez que... ils coûtent encore plus! Je veux dire chaussures, livres, jouets, même ces minuscules animaux à fourrure spéciaux, ce genre de conneries. C'est tout le temps "moi"... "moi moi moi moi"! Eh bien non mon Johnny. Non, monsieur! Je lui apprend la valeur du bon travail. Nous lui avons appris la façon de nettoyer la salle de bain, et si il rester un cheveux sur le savon c'était au lit sans dîner! Vous savez quoi? Il est allé au lit sans manger que 20, peut-être 30 fois. Il a appris! Maintenant, il apporte le repas de sa mère au lit tous les jours pour qu'elle puisse dormir dans! Laissez-moi vous dire, tout le monde devrait avoir leur enfant qui serve la nourriture! Il cuisine même pour toute la famille ! Ces jours-ci il est devenu trop grand pour balayer les cheminées, et maintenant, il est un assistant juridique à Rankin'and Ponzer! Il a sept ans, et il fait des Madge et moi vingt-trois mille par an. Et le week-end, il ne va pas au centre commercial, jouer au foot, lire, ou rien de tout ce genre de choses! Non, non! Il travaille dans le sous-sol d'une société de marketing pour faire des photocopies toute la nuit. Bordel, il va dormir pendant la journée, c'est un autre grands droit là ! Alors maintenant, je vais m'acheter une remorque à bateau, que dites-vous à cela?!?" Lazlow'': "Et bien ça sonne comme...de l'exploitation pour moi!" '''Bob: "Exploitation! Mec, tu me brise le cœur ! Johnny est à moi, c'est mon enfant, comment puis-je exploiter quelque chose que je possède? Exploitation, vous parlez comme un communiste! Les enfants en Russie, ils ne travaillent pas... c'est pourquoi tout est si foiré là-bas! Vous devez attendre un mois pour avoir du papier de toilette! Et leur station spatiale... elle a été faite sur des caisses de lait. Je vous le dis, nous sommes conformés pour vivre à l'américaine! Et la seule chose plus américaine est d'avoir des gens travaillent pour toi !" Lazlow'': "Ça sonne un peu oppressif...et même despotique !" '''Bob: "Exactement Lazlow, vous avez vu juste cette fois! C'est mon enfant, je vous le dis, fermer juste les écoles, faite travailler les enfants ! Ces truc de bouquins c'est tout pour les poules mouillées de toute façon!" Lazlow'': "Et les médecins..et les politiciens, les avocats et des q...que ce soit, vous savez que je ne peux même pas être inquiété de discuter avec vous, mais je me sens désolé pour votre petit Johnny, sept ans, cuisinier-ramoneur-assistant-juridique-photocopieur parce que... son papa est un idiot !! Prenons une pause rapide." Dialogue 19: Linda d'Internet '''Lazlow: "Bien, vous écouter Chatterbox, présenté par moi, Lazlow, parce j'ai été viré à coup de pied d'une station de rock. Parlons à quelqu'un au sujet de sa vie. Bonjour appelant, vous êtes à l'écoute." Linda: "Hi Leslie, mon nom est Linda. J'adore votre show. Je vous écoute toujours quand mon colon est irriguée. Je voulais juste dire quelque chose sur Internet, vous savez, les autoroutes de l'information, le world-wide-web ... " Lazlow: "Yeah, je connais...tout là dessus...he!" Linda: "N'est-ce pas incroyable!? Je veux dire que c'est tout simplement incroyable. Je sais que beaucoup de gens disent que c'est absolument un tas de merde, mais comment pourraient-ils être si stupide? C'est remarquable, je pense. Pensez à toutes les choses que vous pouvez faire. Je veux dire, supposons que vous voulez acheter un nouveau CD, que faites-vous, Leslie?" Lazlow: "Je vais à un magasin...e...et je m’appelle Lazlow !" Linda: "Je sais Leslie, je suis une auditrice régulière ... et bien j'achète un CD en ligne, puis je rip la musique dans un format différent, donc je peux écouter pendant que je fait mon jogging. Je veux dire, c'est incroyable. J'aime aussi le jazz et la cuisine, et 'Internet est vraiment bon pour mes hobbies. Je pense que c'est incroyable. J'avais l'habitude de sortir beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas à sortir, jamais! Je n'envie pas les enfants avec leurs stock options et leurs voitures rapides, ils les ont mérité ! L'Internet a sauvé ma vie!" Lazlow: "Ça va vraiment nulle part, avez-vous quelque chose d'intéressant à dire à nous tous?" Linda: "Et bien...euh...bien, j'ai conçu une fois la déclaration d'indépendance!" Lazlow: "C'est phénoménal! C'est probablement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il y a tant de célibataires dans cette ville!" Dialogue 20: Maria Latore Lazlow: "Bien, allons à la ligne 79, hello, vous êtes sur Chatterbox." Maria: "Hello...er..c..c..c'est Lazlow?!" Lazlow: "Euuuh...oui !" Maria: "He...oh ouah, Je passe à la radio, c'est excitant, oh merci Lazlow!! Euh ... est-ce à la radio, je veux dire, je s..suis à la radio en ce moment?" Lazlow: "Euh..euh..oui vous l’êtes! Euh...Je suis sur que c'est vraiment excitant pour vous, mais heu...de quoi voulez vous parlez ?" Maria: "Oh la vache! Je veux dire, que..que je pourrais continuer toute la journée, mais vous savez comment c'est n'est-ce pas Lazlow?!?" Lazlow: "Euh...pas vraiment...qu...quel est votre nom, pourquoi vous appelez ?!" Maria: "J..Je suis désolé, je suis Maria, vous savez Ma-ri-a, comme mama-mia. Mais ... vous savez ... les hommes, les hommes, hé, oh c'est un gros mot, seulement il y a seulement 3 lettres. V..v..vous savez ce que je veux dire, je veux dire que vous êtes diffuseurs tout de même, n'est-ce pas, je veux dire que j'ai entendu parler de vous, vous êtes toujours sur ... des garçons de nuits!!" Lazlow: "Woow woow, d..de quoi vous parlez!? J...je suis marié !" Maria: "oh un de ces emplois de proximité pour vous protéger, je parie ?? Je sais ce que vous aimez tous ça ! Vous en savez plus sur les hommes que j'en connais sur les meubles en peau de léopard! Donc moins de ce genre de choses, et me donner quelques conseils !! Je veux dire, allez, j'ai de vrais problèmes! Vous voyez ... d'accord ... j'ai eu ce petit ami, et au début, il était réel gentil avec moi, il était un vrai gentleman, un peu plus âgés et tout, mais il me traitait bien réel, et il ... tout va mal, vous savez, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ... il semble vraiment bien, mais il ne parle pas trop, et je ne peux vraiment pas dire si il m'aime! Eh bien, je suppose que ce que je veux savoir, c'est ... vous savez, comment pouvez-vous dire si c'est sérieux ?! Je veux dire ... vous savez, il me traite bien, mais ... il ne semble pas réellement s'intéresse à moi, vous le savez, il travaille toujours et à traîner avec les gars! Euh ... disons ... vous ne pensez pas qu'il est comme vous, pensez-vous ?!" Lazlow: "Qu...que voulez vous dire "comme moi" ! Qu..qu’insinué vous ? Qu...qu'il est sur la radio!? Eh bien...probablement non. Hum, v..vous écoutez Chatterbox, où votre opinion compte, ou dû moins on dis ça !" Dialogue 21: Jeff Lazlow:"Allons sur la linge 4, salut appelant, quel est votre nom?" Jeff: "Jeff de Rockford." Lazlow: "Hello Jeff, quoi de neuf ?" Jeff: "Je tiens a parler à vous et vos auditeurs d'une chance unique dans une vie pour faire une différence. Il y a un demain soir un rassemblement au parc. À partir de 7 heures, Bbien que nous serons en train de peindre des banderoles et en chantant des chansons toute la journée pour s'y préparer. Ensuite, lorsque des dizaines de milliers de personnes seront rassemblés dans le parc, nous allons marché sur la mairie. Lazlow, les gens ont parlé! Et ils ont dit «non, pas dans ma ville! Donc, les gens, si vous êtes à l'écoute, et si vous voulez faire une différence, vous descendez au parc, et préparer vous à ramener la démocratie au peuple. " Lazlow:"Donc...c'est une marche sur quoi, Jeff?" Jeff: "Il s'agit de gens debout et qui vont êtes comptés. Il s'agit de l'avenir. C'est dire à ces abrutis dans des costumes "Non merci! Pas dans ma ville! Pas tant que j'ai un souffle dans mon corps et l'espoir dans mon âme! Je ne vais pas, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça !"" Lazlow: "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Jeff: "Il s'agit de saisir la ville par les boules et dire «Ecoute fils, soit tu met en place, soit tu te tait ! Plus de M. Sympa. Plus de solutions faciles pour les problèmes difficiles !" Il s'agit de ce que cela signifie d'être un Américain. Il s'agit de donner quelque chose en retour." Lazlow: "Donner quoi en retour, Jeff?" Jeff: "Espoir! Rêve ! la foi !" Lazlow: "BLa foi en quoi, je veux dire, regarder Jeff, je..j'admire votre passion, sincèrement, mais...Pour quoi ces gens marchent ? Qu..c'est une marche sur quoi!?" Jeff: Il s'agit de la justice, M. Low! Une chance de briller et de faire une différence ! Des milliers de personnes côte à côté comme des frères. Une seule chose en tête - la chance de faire une différence! Amenez vos amis! Rien ne montre à un homme combien vous voulez dire à lui plus que la chance de marcher ensemble pour la justice ! Amenez vos enfants! Ils peuvent peindre des signes, et nous allons même avoir un peintre pour visage, et un bar-be-cue végétarien. Apportez vos parents, mec, même les personnes âgées s’intéressent à demain !" Lazlow: "Je comprends que cela ressemble à un grand rassemblement, mais v...vous n'allez pas à un poste politique et vous n'avez pas vraiment nous dire pourquoi les gens devraient le faire ... de quoi s'agit-il !?" Jeff: "Regardé....regardé, vous voulez aidé ou pas ?" Lazlow: "Je ne sais même pas ce que j'aide!" Jeff: "Vous aidez l'Amérique ! Quel genre de patriote êtes vous ? C'est un rassemblement!!" Lazlow: "Vous ne savez pas pour quoi c'est, n'est-ce pas ?" Jeff: "C'est pour l'espoir. S'il vous plait, venez tous le monde ! Çà vas être vraiment bien !" Lazlow: "Ouais, tu combat le pouvoir, mon frère !" Dialogue 22: "Je part" Lazlow: Dite, plus tard dans le show, si vous aimez euh... les aliments sain ou les arts martiaux, nous aurons un invité spécial pour vous. Ce mec est vraiiiment spécial! Un peu comme une croisière romantique, mais... il ne marche pas sur l'eau. Bien allons au téléphone, bonjour appelant, vous êtes sur Chatterbox." Appelant: "Hein ?!?" Lazlow: "Heu... vous êtes sur Chatterbox, à quoi vous pensez?" Appelant: "Oh wooow, j'y crois pas!" Lazlow: "Euh... vous avez une question?" Appelant: "Mec,j'appelle tout les jours, et j'ai jamais été pris. C'est incroyable, vous êtes un grand animateur !" Lazlow: "Heu...merci...quel est euh...q..q..quoi de neuf?" Appelant: "Non mec, je suis sérieux, c'est vraiment super! Vous êtes comme... une total inspiration!" Lazlow: "Eh hé...et...en quoi je vous est inspiré exactement?" Appelant: ""Bon, d'accord, actuellement je vis à la maison, mais bientôt...comme la semaine prochaine mec, je pars...c'est euh...le grand 4-0 et c'est...c'est... c'est juste le temps d'y aller." Lazlow: "D'accord ... avez-vous quelque chose de pertinent à dire?" Appelant: "Ouais mec, ce mec aux abeilles était bi-don! Vraiment bidon! C'est tout, super show Lazlow!" Lazlow: "Je..j'apprécie, vous savez que c'est pourquoi je suis allé à l'école de la radiodiffusion. Bon, quand nous reviendrons de ces messages qui aident à compléter mon maigre salaire, nous allons parler de Reed Tucker, ça va être une grande interview. Nous revenons !" Dialogue 23: Reed Tucker Dialogue 24: Le fou Dialogue 25: Le travailleur Dialogue 26 Dialogue 27 Dialogue 28: La guerre australo-américaine. Dialogue 29: Toni Cipriani Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA III Catégorie:Stations de talk-show